Moses Freudenberg (1786-1846)
Moses Freudenberg (1786-1846) of Burg, Jerichower Land, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany. He owned a drapery business in Magdeburg. (b. 6 September 1786; Burg, Jerichower Land, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany - d. 29 July 1846; Burg, Jerichower Land, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany ) Name His name appears as Moses Freudenberg on his death certificate. Other researchers use "Moses Wolf Freudenberg". There is Moses Wolf Freudenberg that appears to have been a Talmudic scholar. It is unclear if they are the same person. His wife's surname was "Wolff". Birth He was born on 6 September 1786 in Burg, Burg, Jerichower Land, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany. Marriage He married Henrietta Wolff (1796-1868) around 1815 in Germany. Death 29 July 1846 in Burg, Jerichower Land, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany. Holocaust His great-granddaughter, Kate Salomon (1900-1942) was murdered in the Trawniki concentration camp during the Holocaust, along with her husband and children. One descendant migrated to to England, and another from England to New Zealand during The Blitz. Descendants Children of Moses Freudenberg (1786-1846) of Magdeburg, Saxony-Anhalt, Germany and Henrietta Wolf * Valentin Freudenberg (1814-1883) who married Emma Adler ** Emil Freudenberg ** Max Freudenberg I ** Otto Freudenberg (1844-1909) who married Paulina Zweig (1849-1921) and migrated to Vienna, Austria *** Emma Freudenberg who married Baron Ludwig von Erlanger. She converted from Judaism to Christianity ** Alex Freudenberg ** Anna Freudenberg I * Johanna Freudenberg (1816-1888), aka Haniche, who married Marcus Salomon (1815-1880) ** Minna Salomon who married J. R. Fliers ** Max Salomon ** Mathilda Salomon who married a Whitstock * Moritz Freudenberg (1819-1876) who married Franzel Frank ** Max Freudenberg II ** Anna Freudenberg II ** Matthias Freudenberg *4. Bernard Freudenberg (1823-1877) who married Bertha Abraham (1828-1888) **4.1 Sophie Freudenberg (1854-1854) **4.2 Martin Georg Freudenberg (1855-?) **4.3 Clara Antonie Freudenberg (1856-1939) who married Paul Oscar Schwerin ***4.3.1 Martha Hulda Schwerin (1876-1945) ☠ who married Sal Salomon (1867-1929). She died in the Shanghai Ghetto. ****4.3.1.1 Käthe Salomon (1900-1942) ☠ who married Walter Loepert (1886-1942) ☠ *****4.3.1.1.1 Eva Loepert (1925-1942) ☠ *****4.3.1.1.2 Annemarie Loepert (1929-1942) ☠ ** 4.4 Martha Helene Freudenberg (1858-1864) ** 4.5 Dr. Ludwig Albert Freudenberg, M.D. (1860-?) who migrated to England ☞ ^ ** 4.6 Katharina Olga Freudenberg (1862-1893) ** 4.7 Oscar Erich Freudenberg (1864-1942) ** 4.8 Dr. Felix Curt Freudenberg, M.D. (1867-1904) ** 4.9 Henriette Agnes Freudenberg (1869-1950) who married Hermann Adolf Salomon (1860-1939) and migrated to England ☞ ** 4.10 Willy Freudenberg (1871-1871) * Rieke Freudenberg (c1825-1908), aka Riekche, who married a Fliers ** Jazz Fliers ** Louis Fliers ** Monk Fliers ** Rosalie Fliers ** Rudolph Fliers * Siegmund Freudenberg (1828-1908) who migrated to the United States ☞ ** Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) ☞ ^ ** Alfred Freudenberg (1859-?) ☞ ** Gertrude Freudenberg (1861-1940) who married Martin Schoenwald (1861-1941) ☞ ^ * Ottomar Freudenberg (1831-1907) ** Guido Freudenberg (1860-1909) who married Klara Meÿer (1868-?) *** Hans Freudenberg (1895-1945) ☠ *** Gerde Freudenberg ** Martha Freudenberg ** Else Freudenberg ** Emmy Freudenberg ** Kate Freudenberg ** Helmut Freudenberg * Rudolph Freudenberg (1832-1882) ** Hugo Freudenberg ** Avele Freudenberg ** Grete Freudenberg ** Hedwig Freudenberg ** Ernst Freudenberg * Gustav Freudenberg (1833-1902) ** 6 Kinder * Fanni Franziska Freudenberg (1836-1905), who married Jacob Richter (1829-1910) ** Hedwig Sarah Richter (1879-?) who married Max Willsteiner (1871-?) ** Ernst Richter who migrated to the United States ☞ ** Georg Richter ** Paul Richter ** Richard Richter ** Ruth Richter Key: ^ Extant line, ☠ Holocaust murder, ☞ Migrated